Nidaïme Kyubi
by corbac92
Summary: Lors de son ultime combat Naruto subit une cuisante défaite pour le sauver d'une mort quasi-certaine, Kurama lui propose d'utiliser une technique pour le renvoyer dans le passé pour changer le futur, mais jouer avec le temps n'est pas simple.
1. Chapter 1

Crédits: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

NdA: L'idée de base vient d'une fic qqui s'appelle Kit and Fox(et que je conseille.) mais juste la base, mais si l'auteur veut que je retire l'histoire je le ferai.

P.S: Cette fic est un Center Powerfull Naruto

* * *

Chapitre Un:

Naruto maintenant âgé de vingt ans se tenait devant Tobi, haletant et grièvement blessé. Le chef de l'Akatsuki le fixait avec dédain, il semblait ennuyé du combat qu'il venait de mener, finalement il s'avança d'un pas puis d'un autre, jusqu'à être à distance de bras du Namikaze, il saisit le blond à la gorge et serra avec force:  
-"Naruto Namikaze, tu es quelqu'un d'étrange, tu es le fils le Minato Namikaze, l'homme qui m'a tenu tête, tu es le descendant de Mito Uzumaki, la plus puissante Jinchūriki connu à ce jour, tu sembles porter la volonté des Senju les pires ennemis des Uchiwa...et pourtant tu es si faible. J'ai à un moment pensé que tu serais homme à venir tenter déjouer mes plans avec véhémence, pourtant, tu es simplement venu à moi, sans plans ou tactiques tu as juste foncé. Au cours de cette guerre tu as combattu comme presque mon égale, me défiant et te relevant pourtant toujours, si tu avais été de mon côté n'aurais pas eût lieu d'être mais nous l'aurions gagné sans la moindre difficulté mais tu es venu à la mort ainsi...je pense que l'on peut dire que je suis déçu. Tu n'as même pas sût briser mon masque." Termina le brun en frappant légèrement son masque avec son pouce.

-"Tu as surement raison, je suis faible, ma haine contre toi m'a poussé à faire des actes inconsidérés. Mais je ne suis pas un Nara ou même mon père, je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire des plans ou ce genre de chose, mais je ne souhaite pas te laisser gagner cette guerre." Annonça Naruto en se lançant dans une série de signe. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que Naruto apparaissait dans son esprit. "Kurama, préfères-tu la mort ou la soumission?" Questionna le fils du Yondaïme en tournant le dos au Kyūbi, observant la plaine lui faisant face.

-"**Mille fois la mort!**" Rugit le gargantuesque renard.

-"Comme c'est étonnant." Rit le blond avec ironie, avant de reprendre son sérieux. "Bon on va devoir utiliser _ce_ plan..."

-"**Qu'as-tu prévu gaki**?"

-"Je vais te libérer et avant que nos esprit ne soit totalement séparé, je vais utiliser l'Hiraishin pour nous téléporter à Konoha, dès lors, tu devras quitter les lieux le plus vite possible et trouver un moyen d'échapper à Tobi."

-"**...**" Le renard le fixa quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. "**Tu ne peux pas mourir ici, trop d'espoirs ont été placés en toi, je vais utiliser l'ultime technique des ****Bij****ū**** enfermé dans un ****Jinch****ū****riki****...tu vas devenir moi.**" Annonça Kurama, sérieux.

-"Que veux-tu dire?"

-"**C'est une technique interdite que seuls les ****Bij****ū**** peuvent utiliser, le ****Rikud****ō**** nous l'a enseigné, mais avec le temps nous l'avions oublié moi-même ne me la suis remémoré qu'il y a peu.**"

-"En quoi consiste-t-elle?"

-"**En échange de ma vie, tu prendras ma place dans l'histoire, tu deviendras le ****Ky****ū****bi****. Le jutsu te renverra dans le passé à peu près à l'époque où je fus créé, tu auras donc la forme d'un bébé renard -de quatre mètres de haut.**"

-"Je refuse!" Annonça Naruto. "Il est hors de question que je te laisse te sacrifier pour moi!"

-"**Mais tu seras incapable de m'arrêter, le nombre de sceaux nécessaire pour me libérer est incalculable, plus le fait que je n'en ai personnellement, aucun à faire.**"

-"Mais Kurama, tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux?" Tenta le blond.

-"**Bien sûr que si! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ici...**"

-"Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis n'est-ce pas?"

-"**Impossible.**" Confirma le démon. "**Naruto, quand tu prendras ma place, tu seras plus puissant que moi à l'heure actuelle.**"

-"Comment est-ce possible?"

-"**Premièrement, car, à l'heure actuelle, tes capacités sont égales à celles de Gobi à son apogée et deuxièmement parce que depuis que ton père m'a scellé, ma puissance est à peine à un dixième de ma puissance lorsque que Madara me contrôlait, c'est à dire encore plus faible qu'à ma création et vu que nos pouvoirs fusionneront.**" Expliqua le kitsune. "Saches** aussi que ce jutsu provoque des changement dans l'histoire, donc ne t'étonnes pas de voir des choses différentes de ce que tu connais...**"

Le blond baissa la tête, montrant du même coup qu'il abandonnait cette dernière joute verbale avec son démon. Finalement quand il leva la tête, il découvrit que Kurama était en train de disparaître, il n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre que Kurama avait activé sa technique:  
-"Sayonara Kurama..."

-"**Sayonara Naruto.**"

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Kurama disparut en un flot de particules de lumière qui intégrèrent le corps de Naruto.  
À l'extérieur de l'âme du blond, Tobi vit le corps du Namikaze disparaître petit à petit, il tenta d'attraper les étranges particules dorées qui s'en allaient mais en vain, dès qu'il ne resta plus rien du corps de Naruto, le brun poussa un cri de rage, maudissant le blond avec toute sa haine.

Pov Naruto:

Alors c'est ça que l'on ressent lors d'un voyage dans le temps, quelle affreuse sensation, tout est noir autour de moi, ah c'est surement car mes yeux sont fermé, qu'est-ce que je peux être con des fois, enfin bref, j'ouvre les yeux et...putain je suis gigantesque, bien plus haut que n'importe quel arbre! C'est comme Kurama l'avait dit, je fais facilement quatre mètres, c'est étrange, ça n'a rien à voir avec la sensation quand j'étais sur la tête de Gama-Oyabun ou quand nous avons fusionné pour un Konbi Henge, bien que je sois moins haut, là c'est moi et seulement moi, je ressent un grand nombre de présence autour de moi, j'entends les sons et ressent les vies qui m'entourent. Tiens, on dirait que les Bijū arrivent. Et me voilà déjà encerclé par les huit autres Bijū:  
-"**Qui es-tu?**" Grogne le mini Son Goku, apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une apparence de bébé.

-"**Jinch****ū****riki****.**" Souffle Gyūki.

-"**Kurama aurait utilisé le ****Tamashī no Yūgō ****no jutsu.**" Déduit Matatabi.

-"**Prends forme humaine pour nous le prouver, seul un ****Bij****ū ****issu de cette technique peut le faire.**" Me demande Kokuou.

-"**Je veux bien, mais comment je fais ça?**"

-"**Kurama ne te l'a pas expliqué?**" M'interroge Isopu.

-"**Le jutsu a été fait dans l'urgence, mais si je vous l'expliquais sans vous prouver que Kurama m'a envoyé ici de son plein gré, vous ne me croiriez surement pas.**"

-"**D'après le ****Rikud****ō****, tu dois te souvenir ta forme humaine avec précision et t'imaginer en train de quitter le corps de Kurama.**" M'annonce Saiken.

-"**D'accord...**"

Bon ok, c'est moins facile que ce que je pensais, moi qui avais cru que m'imaginer moi-même serait d'une simplicité enfantine, je me fourrais le doigt -la griffe?- dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je visualise enfin bien la chose et à ce moment-là, j'ai la désagréable impression de tomber en avant...merde c'est pas une impression, le front de ma forme Kyūbi s'est ouvert et mon corps humain tombe en avant, mais bon, je n'étais pas un des meilleur ninja de Konoha pour rien, je me redresse dans ma chute, mais dès que je touche le sol je tombe à genoux.

Fin de PoV.

Les démons à queue observèrent l'humain qui atterrissait à terre alors que le corps de renard tombait au sol, perdant d'un coup sa peau puis sa chair, pour ne laisser que les os qui à leur tour disparurent devenant poussière:  
-"_Oh merde, je suis écrasé par mon propre Y__ō__ki!_" Réalisa tout de suite le nouveau Kyūbi en tentant de se relever.

Il fallut environ cinq minutes pour que Naruto s'habitue enfin à sa propre puissance, puis il se releva de toute sa hauteur, qu'il trouvait sur le coup ridicule malgré son mètre quatre-vingt-dix...mais pour les autres Bijū il en était tout autre, il leur paraissait absolument énorme, sa taille comparé à la leur était minime, mais sa puissance était d'un niveau complètement différent, la puissance du précédent Kyūbi leur paraissait déjà énorme mais celui qui se tenait devant eux était encore plus puissant, mais évidemment, aucun n'en fit la remarque, ils avaient leur honneur:  
-"**Tu as dis que tu nous expliquerais pourquoi le jutsu a été lancé.**" Lança Choumei.

Naruto hocha la tête avant de se mettre à tout expliquer, sur leur Jinchūriki, les villages ninja, la guerre, le pouvoir du Sharingan etc... Pourtant malgré tout, il n'y en eut qu'un qui sembla le croire, Gyūki, au final, chacun parti dans sa direction, laissant seuls Gyūki et Naruto:  
-"Je me doutais un peu qu'ils ne me croiraient pas, pour être franc je pensais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne me croirait."

-"**En terme de puissance je viens juste après Kurama, donc je peux comprendre son choix et donc concevoir que tu dises la vérité. Donc d'après toi après un certain nombre de captures je trouverais un ****Jinch****ū****riki**** qui me conviendra...**"

-"C'est ainsi que ça s'est passé dans mon temps, mais avec les informations que vous avez reçus et les effets du jutsu, peut-être que ce sera en tous points différents."

-"**Je vois, peut-être que nous ne nous reverrons plus, alors adieu, Naruto Namikaze.**" Et sur ces mots Gyūki s'en alla.

-"Hey Kurama, il semble qu'ils ne m'aient pas fait confiance, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place? Question stupide tu les aurais tous combattus un à un jusqu'à ce que ta parole devienne la dernière." Ricana Naruto. "Dis-moi mon ami, que devrais-je faire maintenant?" Interrogea le blond en touchant son ventre et en observant le ciel.

Finalement Naruto redevint Kyūbi -n'ayant eu aucun mal à deviner qu'il fallait effectuer l'action inverse du passage à l'état humain-, il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui avant de quitter les lieux, ne voyant jamais l'ombre apparaître comme par un trou de verre.

Les années passèrent, devenant vite des siècles, eux-même finirent par devenir trois millénaires. Naruto avait put voir la guerre des clans de ses propres yeux et n'avait put qu'avoir pitié des humains, qui pour lui étaient devenus de simples créature faibles et tristes, toujours était-il que son rêve de paix n'avait pas disparu, alors il avait fait un choix, encore une fois il rejoindrai Konoha, mais cette fois il agirait vraiment pour son village, il changerait le passé, pour rendre la Feuille encore plus forte, sans le moindre doute il n'utiliserait pas des méthodes comme celles de Danzō, mais il rendrait la Feuille invincible et pour commencer, il devait détruire la haine du plus puissant clan de Konoha: le clan Uchiwa, il s'occuperait aussi des Hyūga, mais plus tard, il avait tout son temps, après tout, il était immortel.  
Alors c'est sous son apparence humaine que Naruto traversait le champs de bataille accueillant un énième combat entre Senju et Uchiwa, il ne rencontra évidemment pas le moindre problème, les quelques nerveux qui osaient le défier, mourant sur le champs, la plupart du temps, la tête tranchée, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le combat entre Madara et Hashirama, il avait d'abord suivi le chemin de cadavre, et avait ensuite rejoint le lieu que les autres fuyaient.  
Quand il arriva sur les lieux du combat il haussa un sourcil, légèrement étonné, le jutsu qu'avait utilisé Kyūbi avait vraiment de drôle d'effet, après tout, face à lui Hashirama combattait...une femme d'une vingtaine d'année au trait fins mais qui affichait un air sérieux, elle devait mesurer environ un mètre soixante-dix, possédant des formes généreuses sans être exagérées, ses longs cheveux noir étaient attachés en une tresse lui tombant sur les fesses, dans ses yeux étaient présent ses Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan.  
Naruto prépara ses muscles, vu les regards que les deux shinobi se jetaient et leurs mouvement, ce serait pour bientôt...et le blond ne fut pas déçu, il se baissa à une vitesse ahurissante, esquivant la lame du chef des Senju, il dût presque immédiatement bondirent en arrière pour éviter celle de la brune, pourtant il vit une mèche blonde tomber au sol et sentit la chaleur de son sang couler sur le peau de son torse:  
-"_Rapide, vraiment rapide...enfin pour des humains._" Pensa joyeusement Naruto.

Mais le blond ne put pas vraiment penser plus car de nouveau les lames fendirent l'air dans sa direction, mais cette fois les katana ne tranchèrent que de l'air, le blond venait de réapparaître avec légèreté entre les deux ninja de légende, avant même qu'ils ne l'aient réalisés, ils sentirent tous deux un poings s'enfoncer avec violence dans leur joues, les envoyant voler chacun d'un côté. Les deux shinobi se relevèrent, mécontents, leur honneur venait d'en prendre un coup, ils s'étaient tout bonnement faits ridiculiser en une seule attaque. Naruto, lui, éclata d'un rire joyeux:  
-"Vous êtes aussi forts que ce à quoi je m'attendais, n'importe qui aurait eut le crâne broyé, mais vous avez immédiatement placé une couche de chakra pour amoindrir le choc, une telle vitesse de réaction n'est pas humaine."

-"Qui es-tu?" Interrogea Hashirama.

-"Votre plus grand allié je suppose?" Proposa Naruto en apparaissant juste devant le Senju, lui envoyant un direct en plein visage.

-"Comment ça notre allié?" Interrogea Madara, en esquivant un uppercut pour se prendre un coup de pied rotatif.

-"Vous n'avez jamais pensé à cesser cette guerre? Vous allier l'un à l'autre pour devenir encore plus forts?"

-"Comment sais-tu ça?" Interrogea le futur Shodaime.

-"..."

-"Je le sais point final. Mais on dirait que tu n'y a jamais pensé, Madara." Lâcha le blond. "_Leur alliance devrait se faire bien plus tard, mais ainsi ça me laissera plus de temps pour rendre la Feuille plus forte._"

-"Qu'est-ce que t'apporterait une alliance avec nous?" Interrogea Madara qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le blond semblait porter un intérêt à une alliance entre eux.

-"Tout et ça vous apporterait à vous aussi, je vous propose de me rejoindre et que nous formions la plus puissante de toutes les alliances." Proposa Naruto."Ainsi nous pourrions créer un lieu où nous pourrions vivre sans craindre d'attaque, notre alliance étant formée des plus puissant clan!"

-"Comment ça "tout"?" Questionna la chef du clan Uchiwa, avant de se prendre un coup de poing qui l'envoya traverser deux arbres.

-"Je veux avoir un endroit où rentrer après mes contrats, je veux entendre des gens me souhaiter un bon retour, ne plus avoir à "craindre" de continuelles attaques pour prendre ma tête et surtout je veux vivre en paix." Expliqua le Namikaze, avec mélancolie.

-"Qui es-tu?" Interrogea le Uchiwa en esquivant un coup de pied.

-"On me surnomme Kurama." Répondit l'ancien Jinchūriki en envoyant en nouveau coup de poing qui fut esquivé, lui faisant hausser un sourcil.

-"Le Fumetsu Kitsune?" Hoqueta le Senju en esquivant un coup à son tour.

-"Hm, tu me connais?" S'étonna le blond, tout autant du fait qu'il le connaisse que du fait qu'il esquive ainsi son coup.

-"Bien sûr que je te connais, on raconte que tu es un renard qui a vécu plus de cent ans et que tu as fini par devenir humain! Certains disent même que tu es un descendant du Kyūbi." S'exclama Madara en sautant en arrière, faisant légèrement se soulever son t-shirt, révélant un étrange tatouage.

-"_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire? Il ne devrait pas y avoir de __Jinchūriki__ à cette époque, à moins que...quel jutsu déroutant tu as utilisé Kurama. Mais comment Hashirama pourrait-il combattre un __Jinchūriki__ qui hors du manteau de chakra a déjà son niveau? Et si..._" Pensa Naruto en esquivant un coup de lame tout en se concentrant sur le chakra d'Hashirama, immédiatement, il ressentit la présence de l'un de ses "congénère". "Hé bien, c'est inattendu...si vous voulez une information amusante demandez à vos Bijū si ils me connaissent."

-"Comment sais-tu pour les démons?" S'écrièrent les deux ninja en faisant un bond en arrière.

-"Je le sais parce que c'est ainsi et c'est tout, maintenant, demandez à vos Bijū, je ne vous attaquerais pas."

Les deux shinobi fixèrent le blond, incertains, après tout, même si il paraissait de confiance, il ne faillait pas tenter le diable, mais rapidement la curiosité prit le pas sur leurs instinct de ninja et ils fermèrent les yeux pour se concentrer.  
Quelques secondes plus tard les deux chefs de clan étaient debout, dos à dos, au centre d'une large pièce dont deux murs étaient remplacé par de larges barreaux.  
Dans le fond de la cage face à Madara se trouvait Choumei qui se redressa et s'avança dans sa prison pour observer son hôte et le second hôte présent.  
Dans celle face à Hashirama était enfermé Saiken qui de par sa taille pouvait voir à la fois son hôte, l'autre Jinchūriki et Choumei. Les deux Bijū se fixèrent quelques instants sans mot dire, puis finalement, ce fut Saiken qui prit la parole:  
-"**Ça faisait longtemps Choumei, je ne pensais pas revoir un autre Bijū un jour.**"

-"**Ouais, mais c'est de notre faute nous aurions dû l'écou-**" Commença Choumei avant d'être interrompu par sa Jinchūriki.

-"Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi je suis ici avec Senju ou même d'où vous vous connaissez, je veux juste savoir pourquoi le blondinet dit vous connaître et si c'est la vérité."

-"**Bien sûr qu'on le connait! Ce type nous avait prévenu des pouvoirs du Sharingan et du Mokuton mais nous ne l'avons pas écoutés.**" Expliqua le Rokubi.

-"Attends, tu veux dire qu'il sait pour les pouvoirs pouvant contrôler les Bijū?"

-"**Il sait à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le monde actuel je pense...**" Annonça platement Choumei.

-"**Et le monde futur aussi à mon avis, enfin ce n'est pas à nous de vous expliquer ça.**" Lâcha évasivement Saiken.

-"Ça ne réponds pas à la question si vous le connaissez..."

-"**C'est le ****Ky****ū****bi****.**" Finit par dire le Shishibi comme si de rien était.

La tête qu'affichèrent les deux chefs de clans fit résonner un rire dans un coin sombre de la pièce, la personne à qui elle appartenait se leva et marcha un peu pour finalement devenir reconnaissable comme étant le Kyūbi. Dès qu'il fut visible, Madara fixa ses yeux avec insistance et Hashirama se lança dans uns une série de signe à une vitesse incroyable:  
-"Il y a longtemps, j'ai connu des personnes ayant les même yeux que toi et c'est pourquoi, depuis cette époque je me suis entrainé à y résister."

Avant que le blond n'est put ajouter quoi que ce soit, cinq pilier de bois avec des espèce de tête de chien au bout sortirent du sol et foncèrent sur le Bijū, jusqu'à le recouvrirent complètement. Hashirama afficha un sourire fier avant de se tourner vers sa rivale:  
-"C'est ma victoire Madara!"

-"Merde!"

-"**Vous perdez le peu de respect que j'avais pour vous...**" Annonça Saiken.

-"Comment ça?"

-"**Regarde ton jutsu...**" Conseilla Choumei.

Intrigué, Hashirama le fit, et ce qu'il vit le choqua, le bois qui formait sa technique pourrissait à vue d'œil au point où les piliers finir par se transformer en poussière, quand il ne resta plus une trace de l'utilisation du Mokuton, le blond se remit à marcher dans leur direction avec lenteur, ses yeux avaient prit une couleur rouge carmin et étaient fendu à la manière de ceux d'un félin:  
-"Si je ne retiens pas mon Yōki et qu'au contraire je le laisse pleinement se faire absorber, le bois du Mokuton redevient poussière avant même d'avoir dévoré un milliardième de mon énergie."

D'un seul coup, le blond disparut et avant même qu'il ne l'aient compris les deux ninja se retrouvèrent les pieds à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol, la gorge enserrée par les mains du kitsune. C'est très lentement que Naruto les approcha de son visage pour pouvoir leur chuchoter à l'oreille:  
-"Recommencez ce genre de conneries et je vous égorge." Prévint-il d'un ton mielleux avant de les laisser tomber par terre.

-"_**Naruto tu l'as surement remarqué aussi.**_" Prononça Saiken par télépathie

-"_Quoi?_" Interrogea le renard par le même procédé.

-"_**Leur niveau, même si il n'y avait pas d'intention de tuer dans tes coups, ils s'y sont habitués vraiment vite.**_"

-"_Ouais._" Répondit simplement Naruto avant de couper la conversation.

-"Et si nous le créions ce village?" Proposa Naruto avec légèreté comme si de rien était.

Tamashī no Yūgō no jutsu = Technique de la fusion de l'âme

Yōki = Ki Démoniaque

Fumetsu Kitsune = Le renard immortel


	2. Chapter 2

Crédit: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et sont toujours la possession de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapitre Deux:

Deux ans étaient passées et avec l'accord du Daimyō et une aide assez conséquente de Naruto, Hashirama et Madara avaient créé le village nommé Konohagakure no Sato, dont Hashirama avait été nommé Shodaïme Hokage, mais des problèmes se posaient, le premier étaient les désaccords qui existaient entre le Shodaïme et Madara sur la manière de diriger le village, ensuite les divers clans, ils étaient plus nombreux qu'à l'époque de Naruto mais aussi recherchant plus de pouvoir et enfin...Naruto lui-même, que ce soit en mission ou au village, il causait plus de dégâts à lui seul que la totalité des ninja réunis, mais évidemment seuls les plus téméraires et les plus puissant osaient le lui faire remarquer et étrangement, il n'avait encore tué aucun de ceux qui l'avaient faits.

Hashirama soupira en lisant un rapport de mission solo de Naruto -qui refusait d'en faire en équipe, plaidant qu'il tuerait surement ses coéquipiers par mégarde si il venait à rencontrer un ennemi puissant- le brun soupira de nouveau, il ne supportait plus la paperasse que Naruto lui causait, ça faisait bien longtemps que lui et Madara avaient cessés de tenter de le contrôler, autant car c'était impossible que parce qu'ils avaient acquis un grand respect pour lui, mais malgré son respect pour lui, le Senju avait pris une grande décision. Il se rendait bien compte que si une guerre venait à éclater entre Konoha et les village qui commençait à naître, sa décision pourrait leur couter, mais c'était un choix qu'il avait fait -pour une fois- en accord avec Madara, alors il n'allait pas en changer.  
L'Hokage ne sursauta même pas en entendant quelqu'un atterrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son bureau, sachant sans même avoir à regarder qui était le nouvel arrivant. Il tourna son siège vers la fenêtre découvrant Naruto, il l'observa quelques secondes, Naruto portait sa veste de jōnin par dessus un t-shirt noir à manches longues, sur les manches étaient représenté des marques tribales, sur l'épaule droite était dessiné le symbole de la Feuille, le bas de son corps était couvert par un pantalon de jōnin basique, il portait son bandeau de Konoha autour du cou. Reportant son attention sur le visage du blond, le Senju observa les yeux mauve du blond coiffé en une queue de cheval maintenue par un fin bandage blanc. Au bout de quelques secondes il prit la parole:  
-"Naruto ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire..." Annonça-t-il, sérieux. "Nous souhaiterions que tu quittes le village de la Feuille."

-"A-Attends, tu es en train de me renvoyer là?" S'exclama le blond, énervé.

-"Calmes-toi." Reprit Hashirama, voyant qu'il y avait un malentendu. "Je ne te demandes pas de le quitter pour toujours, juste de partir en voyage pour une durée de ton souhait."

-"Et pourquoi?"

-"Pour que tu apprennes à te retenir."

-"Je sais très bien me retenir." Grogna le blond, mécontent.

-"Attends une seconde." Le pria le brun avant de sortir une feuille du tas et de se racler la gorge. "Une mission sur laquelle je t'ai envoyé il y a un mois: La mission fut une grande réussite, tous les brigands ont été vaincus...mais la grange contenant nos récoltes a été anéantie au passage. Il y a une semaine: Le ninja que vous avez envoyé a parfaitement accompli sa mission, mais il a aussi détruit un pâté de maison du village, nous vous priions de ne pas nous l'envoyer lors de notre prochaine requête. Et je peux continuer comme ça longtemps, j'ai deux piles entières de ce genre de lettres."

-"C'est de ma faute si mon ninjutsu est de rang Bijū?"

-"Et c'est pour ça que je te demandes de partir en voyage pour réapprendre à te battre comme un humain."

Naruto soupira d'ennui en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, avant de hocher la tête, prouvant qu'il avait entendu la "demande" du Kage et qu'il l'accomplirait, mais il n'était pas venu pour rien à la base donc il prit la parole:  
-"Qui nommeras-tu comme Nidaïme si tu meurs?"

-"Tobirama sûrement, pourquoi?"

-"Tu cherches vraiment à énerver les Uchiwa, c'est ça?" Interrogea le blond en claquant sa main sur son front. "Madara a participé à la construction de Konoha, la place de Nidaïme lui revient de droit si tu venais à tomber au combat."

-"Son idéologie va à l'opposé de celle que je pense que le village de la Feuille doit avoir."

-"Tu as tords, elle recherche la paix tout autant que toi. Sa manière de l'atteindre est juste un peu plus sauvage."

-"Tu dis ça car la tienne se poste entre les deux."

-"Justement! Ça fait de moi la personne la plus apte à donner un avis correct. Sérieusement, si tu venais à mourir fais d'elle la Nidaïme, elle le mérite." Termina le blond avant d'exécuter un grand saut qui l'éloigna de la tour Hokage.

-"Madara Uchiwa, Nidaïme Hokage, hein?" Prononça le Kage pour lui-même alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur la personne à qui il pensait.

-"Hashirama, j'ai reçu des informations étranges sur Tsuchi no Kuni de la part d'un membre de mon clan."

-"Madara, que ferais-tu si je te nommais Nidaïme?" Interrogea le brun, stoppant net la jeune femme.

-"T-Tu es sérieux?"

-"Ne rêves pas je n'abandonnerais pas ma place avant un moment, mais j'ai eu une discussion avec Naruto qui m'a fait réfléchir..."

Madara s'assit sur un fauteuil près du bureau et une discussion très sérieuse commença entre les deux shinobi.

Naruto, lui, se tenait devant la porte du village, il se tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le village en soupirant, il quittait le village sans rien dire à personne, il n'était pas détesté dans ce temps, mais il n'était pas non plus adulé comme l'était Hashirama ou Madara, lui tout le monde le connaissaient, mais on le craignait plus qu'autre chose, sa réputation de grand destructeur avait depuis longtemps dépassé les frontières, alors dans le village, n'en parlons même pas. Le blond soupira de nouveau avant de quitter les lieux, sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'il soit déçu de partir, il avait déjà bien amélioré la Feuille, c'est donc sans regret qu'il débuta son voyage pour apprendre à se retenir.  
Une dizaine de kilomètres plus tard, la nuit tombait, il posa son campement, pas le moins du monde fatigué, mais c'était surtout qu'il ne savait pas où aller, il pensa un instant à aller au mont Myōboku, pour réapprendre à utiliser l'art des Ermites qu'il était incapable d'utiliser depuis son retour dans le temps, mais de un il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait le mont et de deux en tant que Bijū il avait de gros doute concernant sa capacité à utiliser le senjutsu, finalement il soupira, les connaissance de Kurama auraient vraiment été utiles là tout de suite:  
-"_**Kufufufufu, tu es amusant petit, moi je peux t'aider si tu veux.**_"

-"Qui est là?" S'exclama le blond en bondissant sur ses pieds. "_Incroyable je n'ai pas ressenti la moindre présence._"

-"_**Kufufufu, évidemment vu que je suis en toi!**_"

-"_Kurama?_"

-"_**Bien sûr...que non, son âme est morte, il ne pourra plus jamais exister.**_" Répondit la voix, apparemment fière de sa blague.

-"_Alors qui es-tu?_"

-"_**Je suis un résidu de l'esprit de **__**J**__**ū**__**bi**__**.**_"

-"_Et le Ô combien magnifique, incroyable et génialissime __J__ū__bi__, a-t-il un nom?_" Interrogea l'ancien Jinchūriki.

-"_**Kufufufu, très drôle, pour répondre à ta question, non je n'en ai pas et je n'ai pas besoin de quelque chose comme un nom.**_"

-"_Tout le monde à besoin d'un nom...donc tu seras Kazura._" Décida arbitrairement le blond sans porter le moindre intérêt à l'avis de la partie du démon.

-"_**Kufufu, amusant, tu es amusant jeune **__**Bij**__**ū**__**, donc à partir de maintenant je répondrais au nom de Kazura, ça me va.**_"

-"_Tu disais pouvoir m'aider._" Se rappela le Kyūbi.

-"_**Si tu traverse l'océan au Nord de Kaminari no Kuni et que tu marches et/ou nages pendant une année entière, tu arriveras sur l'île des Démons, là-bas, tu pourras possiblement devenir le Oni Sennin.**_" Expliqua Kazura.

-"_Un an sans dormir, à bouffer du poisson tous les jours et boire de l'eau salé? Pourquoi pas!_"

Immédiatement le blond se leva scella son matériel de camping et reprit sa route, mais cette fois en courant en direction de Kaminari no Kuni.  
Cela faisait une heure que Naruto courrait quand il se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui triturait l'esprit -et que Kazura prenait un malin plaisir a écouter se faire tourner dans tout les sens sans y répondre:  
-"_Je suis de nouveau un __Jinch__ū__riki__?_"

-"_**Nan, enfin pas encore disons plutôt. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe je me reconstitue, prenant les résidus présents dans chacun des **__**Bij**__**ū**__** pour reprendre ma forme d'origine et mes pouvoirs.**_ _**Si tu te poses la question, oui ça s'est aussi passé avec l'ancien **__**Ky**__**ū**__**bi**__**, mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour que je puisse communiquer avec lui.**_"

-"_Rah, tu réponds à mes questions pour me faire m'en poser plus!_"

-"_**Kufufufu, poses les toujours on verra bien si j'y répond.**_"

-"_Premièrement, comment sais-tu pour le fait que je ne suis pas "l'ancien __Ky__ū__bi__" et ensuite pourquoi ne m'avais-tu jamais parlé auparavant, je ne me suis pas amélioré -bien que mon niveau n'est pas diminué non plus._"

-"_**Je suis l'Être ultime supérieur à Kami lui-même, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir que ce soit sur le passé ou le futur les seuls Êtres terrestre qui pourraient m'offrir un légère résistance seraient, le **__**Rikud**__**ō**__** si quelqu'un arrivait à trouver son corps pour l'Edo Tensei, le Senju et la Uchiwa qui ont créés ton village, Tobi et toi.**_" Expliqua Kazura. "_**Pour la seconde question, c'est parce que j'ai récupéré assez de résidu pour communiquer avec mon "hôte", c'est à dire toi.**_"

-"_Aussi, comment lis-tu mes pensés, même Kurama ne pouvait pas entendre les pensées que je gardait vraiment pour moi._"

-"_**Si ta relation avec Kurama était un échange équivalent entre lui et toi, celle entre toi et moi est plutôt une symbiose.**_"

-"_Je vois et tu penses que tu seras complet dans combien de temps?_"

-"_**Une cinquantaine d'année, au minimum, mais je pense que ça tournerait plutôt dans les alentours de quatre-vingts ans.**_"

-"_D'accord._"

Sur cette pensée Naruto accéléra sa course, pressé de devenir encore plus fort qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Alors que le blond courrait à travers Kaminari no Kuni, ne rencontrant aucune difficulté -Kumo n'existant pas encore-, il ressentit une étrange sensation traverser son corps, comme un choc électrique qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre mais il se reprit immédiatement, ne négligeant pas la possibilité d'une attaque il cessa de courir et se mit en position de défense:  
-"_**Restes zen petit. Tu viens de ressentir la présence d'au moins un Ma Ihin.**_"

-"_Une relique démoniaque?_"

-"_**Ouais. Tu peux reprendre la route, j'espère que t'as de l'argent sur toi car une Ma Ihin pourraient t'être plus qu'utile.**_"

-"_J'avais récupéré en banque pour me payer à manger, mais vu que je vais manger du poisson pendant au moins deux ans, le besoin n'est plus vraiment là._" Annonça mentalement le blond, avant de reprendre sa course.

-"_**Je ne te comprends pas, pourquoi manger alors que les ****Bij****ū**** n'en n'ont pas besoin?**_"

-"_C'est un petit plaisir que je me réserve._" Annonça le kitsune avant d'apercevoir un vieillard tenant une échoppe

-"_**Kufufu, c'est là.**_" Ricana légèrement Kazura.

-"_Ok._" Se contenta de répondre le Kyūbi, avant de s'approcher de l'échoppe

Le Bijū et le vieillard ne s'adressèrent pas un mot, le blond se lança immédiatement dans son observation des produits et il fut étonné de découvrir que la plupart des objets étaient des armes, du coin de l'œil, il en vit une qui l'attira irrésistiblement, elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait, l'arme était formée d'une poignée épaisse, d'une partie comprenant une sorte de roulette, d'une gâchette et d'un long tube, sur le tube étaient gravés les mots: Raging Bull, avec une tête de taureau entre les deux mots. L'arme était plutôt imposante et paraissait lourde, pourtant quand il la prit en mains, elle lui parut aussi légère qu'une plume et comme une continuité de son bras:  
-"_**Woah petit, tu remontes dans mon estime! Tu as choisi -et été choisi- par quelque chose d'intéressant!**_"

-"_C'est quoi?_" Interrogea Naruto, se fichant éperdument du niveau qu'il avait dans l'estime de Kazura.

-"_**Un revolver à balle de chakra, c'est une arme venant d'un monde parallèle, elle a ensuite été améliorée pour se recharger avec du chakra, si tu en place assez, tu peux même tirer une ****Bij****ū**** Dama de petite taille avec cette arme.**_"

-"_Brr, flippant._" Frissonna le Namikaze, avant de se remettre à fouiller dans les objets présents sous ses yeux.

De nouveau il vit quelque chose qui l'attira, il s'agissait d'un t-shirt à manches longues de couleur noir au dos duquel étaient représentés deux ailes d'oiseau de couleur rouge feu, sans prêter attention au reste il s'en saisit et il sut immédiatement qu'il devait l'acheter, cette fois Kazura ne dit mot, faisant douter Naruto de son choix:  
-"_**Au contraire petit, tes choix sont géniaux et c'est ça qui est bizarre, les démons qui reçoivent la bénédiction de plusieurs Ma Ihin sont rares, surtout que les objets qui t'ont choisis sont de haut niveau.**_" Lui expliqua Kazura. "_**Bref, reprenons la route, nous devons arriver vite, mais avec ce que tu as récupéré notre voyage -enfin ton voyage vu que c'est toi qui marche, kufufu- sera bien raccourci.**_"

-"_Attends, je sens qu'il y a autre chose..._"

-"_**Alors tu peux le sentir? Mais celui-là ne t'appelle pas pour te donner sa bénédiction, il le fait pour voler ton âme.**_"

Pourtant quand Naruto vit un masque d'un blanc pur attaché au mur de l'échoppe, il oublia complètement la recommandation de Kazura et sauta dessus, avant que le vieillard n'ait pu réagir ou que Kazura n'ait pu prononcer mot le blond attrapa l'objet. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les trois, même Naruto qui semblait sortir de transe, tous s'attendait à se que Naruto tombe au sol, mort, mais contre toute attente il eut l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi complet. Le vieil homme tomba sur les fesses, alors que bien que n'aillant pas de corps pour le montrer Kazura parut tout autant choqué:

-"_**Le Masque aux Cent Visages t'a accepté...**_" Souffla Kazura avant de reprendre sa contenance. "**_Kufufufu, intéressant! Très intéressant!_**" Rit-il avec force.

-"_Euh, c'est quelque chose de bien?_"

-"_**Incroyablement mieux que bien! Mais dis-moi, qui es-tu vraiment? Tu parviens à devenir assez proche de ton Bijū pour qu'il se sacrifie pour toi, tu arrives à tromper ma prescience et en plus tu as même été reconnu par le Masque aux Cent Visages.**_"

Naruto soupira, apparemment il venait encore de faire quelque chose d'incroyable, ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Finalement il se tourna vers le vieillard qui se relevait en époussetant son pantalon:  
-"Combien pour ces trois...trucs?"

-"Rien du tout, c'est un cadeau de la maison, parce que tu m'as montré quelque chose d'intéressant."

-"Euh bah merci." Remercia le blond.

Quand le blond entendit un bruit derrière lui il tourna la tête et quand il voulut reporter son attention sur l'échoppe, il découvrit qu'elle et le vieil homme avaient disparus, ne laissant derrière eux que de pochette de cuir, l'une pour l'arme et la seconde pour le masque. Naruto soupira, pourquoi toute les chose bizarres tournaient autour de lui? Il ramassa les pochettes, les attacha à sa ceinture, rangea ses équipements, scella le t-shirt et reprit la route, pas d'humeur à se chauffer les méninges.  
Naruto courut quelques heures encore et enfin il arriva à un port, tout de suite il partit à la recherche d'un hôtel, quand il en trouva un, il prit une chambre et partit immédiatement se coucher...et ce pour une semaine entière. À la fin de cette semaine, le blond s'habilla de sa tenue habituelle, mais en remplaçant son haut par le Ma Ihin qu'il avait acheté, il quitta ensuite l'hôtel déposant quelque ryōs sur le comptoir devant le gérant.  
Quand il fut sorti de l'hôtel, le blond se plaça face à la mer et observa l'horizon, puis il soupira, un an de marche au chakra et encore c'était sans compter sur les intempérie...ça le gavait déjà:  
-"_**Ton Ma Ihin qui ressemble à un t-shirt devrait pouvoir raccourcir le voyage de moitié.**_" Annonça Kazura.

-"_Comment?_"

-"_**Chez nous on l'appelle le Haut de Suzaku, il permet à la personne qui le porte de faire pousser des ailes de phœnix dans son dos et tu ne t'imagine pas comme un phœnix est rapide.**_"

-"_Et commet je les sors mes ailes?_"

-"_**Fais passer ton Y**__**ō**__**ki dans les aile au dos du t-shirt.**_"

Naruto observa autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'observait, mais ne voyant personne, il fit ce que Kazura lui avait dit, presque immédiatement, il sentit quelque chose déchirer sa veste de jōnin et faire comme un poids dans son dos, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre, mais il parvint à reprendre pieds.  
Le blond n'eut aucun mal à s'envoler, découvrant que la manière de faire bouger ses ailes n'était pas bien différente de celle pour faire bouger ses queues dans sa forme de renard. Sans un regard pour le continent, Naruto décolla à une vitesse ahurissante

Ça faisait un peu plus de sept mois que Naruto volait au-dessus de l'océan -il avait perdu un peu plus d'un mois vu qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement ses ailes. Le blond soupira pour au moins la centième fois de la journée, voir tout les jours le même paysage commençait à l'agacer, il allait soupirer de nouveau quand une île apparut enfin à sa vue elle était entourée de tourbillon et de pic rocheux très élevés:  
-"_C'est bien là?_"

-"_**Ouais, bienvenue sur l'île des démons.**_"

Naruto ne répondit pas alors qu'il passait par dessus les pics rocheux protégeant l'île. Dès que le blond eut posé un pied sur l'île, un grand nombre de Yōkai en tous genre sortirent et l'entourèrent, il put entendre des chuchotements qui disaient des choses telle que: "Wouah, c'est Kyūbi-sama!" ou encore "Je me demande si il est aussi fort que dans les histoires.":  
-"_Il se passe quoi là?_"

-"_**Ici les **__**Bij**__**ū**__** sont considéré comme des Êtres divins, surtout **__**Ky**__**ū**__**bi**__** -donc toi.**_"

À ce moment le blond entendit un murmure qui fit battre une veine sur sa tempe, il vint d'un petit Karasu Tengu qui chuchota à son voisin: "Mais je me demanda pourquoi il n'a pas pris le passage dimensionnel de Oni no Kuni.":  
-"_Oh alors comme ça il y avait un tel passage..._"

-"_**Kufufufu, aurais-je oublié de le mentionner?**_"

-"_Oui tu l'as "oublié", comme tu dis._" Rétorqua mentalement le blond. "Hum pourrais-je voir le Sage de l'île?" Questionna le blond aux Yōkai l'entourant.

-"Je suis ici." L'interpela une voix dans son dos, le faisant se retourner.

-"Mais tu es..."

Tsuchi no Kuni = Pays de la Terre

Kaminari no Kuni = Pays de la Foudre

Oni Sennin = L'Ermite des démons

Raging Bull: . Information: Cette arme fait partie des trois capables de tirer les munitions les plus puissantes existantes ce jour.


End file.
